


UNSPOKEN TRUTH

by fictiontasy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fetish, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Smut, pichit and his hamsters is love, victuuri acting like parents, will update tags the more the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8993581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictiontasy/pseuds/fictiontasy
Summary: They were so in love. But on Yurio's 16 Birthday when all promises of love supposed to be fulfilled, he found his hero cheating with another fairy.





	1. Prologue

"I-I'm truly sorry. . ." he stuttered in unbelieving whispers, my jaw clenched.

"No! . . . No, you're not. . ." the tears that falls on my cheek betrayed my poker face, unveiled my hurting feeling to open air.

It stung. Figuratively and literally. The slap.

I dig my fingers to my palm to keep me from shaking.  
From anger for showing my weakness in front of my soon to be ex lover.

The hero of Kazakhstan running his trembling fingers through his hair, frustration clearly shown.

"You're right. I'm not sorry for slapping you-No, don't give me that look—you won't hear me, you hardly listen to reasons I was about to say and I just need to knock some sense to you. But I'm sorry for hurting yo-"

"What reason should I need to be hearing when I already saw such blatant evidence? I guess it's convenient if we just bre-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Otabek growls, hold my already ruined shirt and push me to the wall,

"hmmph-!"

He kissed me fiercely. I could feel the anger, frustration, and . . . desperation.

I bit him.

To retaliate.

To refuse on accepting and easing those emotions of him.

"Yuratchka. . . you just bit me." he surprised. And it sounds bitter.

"Here we go, 'Mr. Stating the obvious'. It's getting boring, you know. " I replied, unkindly.

"I tried to explain it to you, but you won't believe me" his exasperation grew even bigger.

"you're cheating on me. That is a clear line. And you just crossed it." Finality spoken clearly on my cold voice.

I walked away from him after that last sentence.

vividly I hear him replied "..I'm not cheating on you"

But I don't care. I keep on walking.  
My left cheek still burns from his slap, and it soothed only by my warm tears.

At that time, I realized why they call it 'fall in love'.

Because only love could bring you up that high.  
And only love could hurt you that much because of the fall from its height.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is Yuri's Birthday and he just came to Otabek's apartment in Kazakhstan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Thanks for reading the previous prologue! ^^  
> It's my first public fan fiction and English is not my tongue, please be kind and do correct me if I made any writing or grammatical mistakes (which a lot, I assume).  
> Beta is wanted. Badly. Like I want dakimakura of Yurio.
> 
> Fyi:   
> \+ Age of consent both in Kazakhstan and Russia is 16. Japan is 17 (it was 13 before, ew)  
> \+ It's a story set on when yuri is 1 day to be 16 and otabek is 19… (Wiggle my eyebrows)  
> \+ I will write Yuri Plisetsky name with "Yuri" and Yuri Katsuki with "Yuuri".
> 
> Warning: mild male x male sexual scene. Don't like don't read.

### Chapter 01

#### The call

A loud sound of slapping is heard across the apartment bedroom of Kazakhstan skater.

Followed by a stifled moan of satisfaction by a Russian blonde haired teenager.

"… Ngghhh… oh…. fuck…"

The bare white round globe of the blonde's slapped ass now became redden and even more delectable to the older male who do the slapping.

"Patience, yuri." Otabek replied calmly as if saying it to himself as well, while swallowing his own saliva and trying his best holding the emerging beast inside him with all his might as to not devour the still-minor fairy. Well, only 1 day more to the legal age of consent, but still, a minor.

"We always got interrupted even when we got the chance! Damn that old married couple! It's always them!" Yuri whines a bit. Just a bit. Because Plisetsky doesn't whines. If it's a bit, it doesn't count, right?

"Tomorrow is your birthday. We'll do it. No matter what, as we promised." He kisses the fair globe almost apologetically for making it redden and lick it in one long lick, leaving a wet trail of saliva while squeezing the other butt cheek gently, eliciting another moan from the blonde again.

Yuri now laid on his stomach (still almost naked if it's not for the leopard G-string he wore) relaxing and enjoying the lovely sting from the slap, the gentle kisses and squeeze on the butt from his man, knowing Otabek feel bad for slapping him.

_The slapping wasn't so bad, He got the talent._

Yurio smiled upon his own thought.

It was a bet. Otabek lost. Yuri challenge and tease him by ordering him to slap his naked ass. It was priceless to see that almost stoic face of Kazakhstan's Hero is almost blushing, reluctant and troubled. It was refreshing to Yuri.

"… What? You're still on that legal age crap? Everyone fucks like bunnies nowadays at my age, ask victor if you-"

"Do you?" otabek ask with deep voice and a pause, "…fuck like bunnies?"

Yuri look behind at Otabek annoyed and yell, "of course not! Because we're lov-!" Yuri realize he was about to say 'lovers' and got embarrassed, "…. No. I don't." his cheek flush and he burrowed his face to the pillow.

Otabek sigh in relieve and smiles. He kisses the bottom of yuri's spine and up to his neck slowly while positioning himself on top of the fairy. Yuri can feel Otabek's denim brushes against his side of the thighs and the warmth of his man's naked abs against his back. His heart began to race.

"I love you" his hero whisper on the back of his neck then kiss it. Yuri's fair white skin got pinkish all over from that word. Otabek seems effortlessly saying that words which Yuri have a difficulty of. In the past 7 months they're dating, not even once he said it to Otabek.

_I showed him enough._

Yurio thought.

Otabek roll him over so he lied on his back now and start kiss him hungrily, Yuri comply and welcoming the kiss by opening his mouth and put his tongue in play. The kiss deepen in second. Wet. Hot. Passionate. He moans when Otabek sucks his bottom lips and moan even more when he sucks his tongue. But then the man paused the kiss, Yuri almost sigh in disappointment. Almost.

"I miss you" Otabek panting to Yuri's gaping mouth and very well-kissed lips while looking at his oceanic eyes with burning passion. Yuri doesn't know if it's even possible to hide his blushing face now. But before he could even move, Otabek dive back into that addicting fairy lips while grabbing both the back of his thighs and spread them apart. Yuri half gasping, half moaning on the kiss upon getting a delicious friction on his crotch. Otabek got the moves. The hardened shaft of his man behind the denim rubs painfully slow yet sweet on his leopard G-string covered cock.

"…nnhnh..mmh.." Yuri could only moan into the kiss when Otabek hold his ass on both on his palm and lift it up, pressing Yuri's crotch to his harder, causing both manhood rubbing even hotter. When they both start moving, suddenly, Otabek phone rang. Both guys look at it on the nightstand, yuri with annoyed face and Otabek with his…well, flat but surprised face. Otabek reach out and take it.

"Really?" Yuri feels like grabbing and throwing the phone across the room

"Look" Otabek shows the screen to him

It reads:

Victor Nikiforov

calling

"I have to take this call" Otabek walks out of the bedroom while taking the call, leaving a very angry and speechless tiger cub of Russia with a painful hard on.

==========================

_To be continued…_


End file.
